Kershek
Quick Description Small and Green Kershek stands at a short 2ft 11in and is typically spattered in Dirt and grime from whatever it is that goblins typically do because of this he does exude an unpleasant odor but this is typical of a goblin. Kershek Wears a loincloth and small little Tattered metal Bracers and a bloodstained Pointed metal helmet. His eyes are Yellow and appear almost Draconic in nature. Kershek can Be Aggressive but also very Cowardly if he feels the battle is not in his favor. Kershek does not have a Basic understanding of Civility and is quite the Barbaric little bastard. While he does know magic himself, Magic that he has never seen before Frightens him and is likely to Cower should he be intimidated well enough by it. It should also be noted that Being a Goblin he is prone to Sudden Changes in Decisions at random moments making him very Spontaneous in personality. Every time he Speaks there is a small growl at the end of his voice but no one really knows as to why he does this. He hardly knows that he does it. One of the Most Frequent things that one will hear from Kershek is him shouting his own name in triumph should he achieve Victory over someone or Something, or Even when he is trying to Provoke someone or something. Sometimes when Kershek is Excited he will accidentally blend words together when speaking making it hard to understand just exactly what it was that he just said. Also Kershek has an interest in shiny Objects. Should he see them at any time he will feel inclined to take it. Even if it isn’t his, Being raised in the wild and the fact that he is a goblin makes it Difficult in the ways of those that live in cities normally. Perhaps some Discipline would be good for the little Goblin. Backstory Early Life Kershek is a Goblin who’s long line of Ancestry has had dealings with dragons. Mostly Red Dragons, As a Result Kersheks Tribe/family had been granted the Draconic Bloodline by these Dragons as they were useful servants. However as time went on after they had gained this power some of them tried to control the dragons that they once served ending their lives. However Kershek and a small band of his tribe managed to escape before they all we burned alive. Several years later Kershek being a forgetful little goblin began working on his Draconic Magic and had the dream of becoming what his tribe called a Dragon Caller. A Mighty Goblin who can Summon a dragon to Vanquish all foes that would oppose their Tribe! However with them being a Tribe of goblins it wasn’t long before a band of Adventurers came and wiped them out. Save for Kershek who fled and ran not wanting to die before he could realize the Dream. Peace Reborn Kershek Arrived in Haven to Join the Peacekeepers so that he may prove to the world that Not all Goblins are Evil and to Achieve his dream of becoming a Dragon Caller. After Joining he Grouped up with a Few other peace keepers and began Taking odd jobs Such as Defeating a Vermin Lord and Investigating a Town Plagued by Disease. During this Time he had joined his compatriots in the Fae wilds chasing after the one responsible for the Plague and they happened upon a few Strange Blue creatures. After Defeating them in Battle Kershek being the Dimwitted goblin that he was ate the Goop that these Creatures had turned into. After a Fit of Headaches and dizziness, Kershek found his intellect had expanded giving him the mind of a normal individual and not that of a Goblin. From there they Moved on and Defeated the Man responsible for the Plague and attempted to return to the town only to come across a Sea of Blackness in the fae wilds. The Sea of Blackness was that of the abyss and Kershek and the others seeked to purge it from the land. After a Hard Fought Battle Kershek had Noticed that two of their Party had gone missing and went into the Abyss itself to look for them. After Finding the two that were taken the Realms began to shake and Thanks to Beatrice Flynn they were sent back to the Fae wilds. Upon their Return to the village however not a soul remained as the Earthquake claimed their lives. From there Kershek and the group Ran off to Haven to see what remained of the city only to Find Ruins and Death as Odd Shadow beasts roamed the place killing any that they found. Thanks to our heroes Many Civilians were Saved and after they returned to the town they had just left they began to rebuild. It was then that they learned of Blackmist and that the Veil between Realms had been Broken by this man. Believing that they needed to be stronger Kershek and the others went in search of Artifacts that may increase their power. After scrounging the remains of haven the Party Left in search for an Artifact that could defeat Black mist, And So Kershek and the others Sailed the seas headed for the city of Khadein. However upon their arrival The City had been Taken over by the Helician Empire and renamed Sand Simmer. So now Kershek and the others are looking for the Resistance so that they can take back the city from the Empire and speak with the Magi that had fled during the battle that claimed the city. Relationships None Known so far. Known Abilities Fire Blast: Kershek Tosses out a Small Ball of Fire that Explodes on Impact sending Embers of Flame in every direction hitting all enemies close enough to the blast. Pyroclasm: Kershek Calls forth his Draconic Power and Lets loose an Are of Effect Burst of Dragons Fire to Envelope Foes it its Destructive Power. Goblin Fusillade: Kershek Throws out a Powerful Barrage of Firebolts aimlessly at an opponent that Explode on Impact Setting anything Struck on fire. Dragons Breath: Through his Draconic Bloodline, Kershek has learned the way of Dragons. Kershek can Breathe a Cone of Dragons Fire at his enemies. Notable Equipment A Mysterious Scroll: A Strange Scroll Kershek Recieved from a Chest of Need. Kershek Does not know what it does Quiet yet. Prismatic Dragonscale: This scale seems to change color each time someone looks at it. The welder's sight of the scale is it's true color, and grants the user a protection against the element of the dragon the scale represents. It takes a whole minute for the wielder to see a different color. Trivia Notable Quotes * "Kershek! Kershek! Kershek!"